Servers
The World 2D is split into 6 different servers. At the center of each server is a Root Town. Servers are level-restricted, so only players of a high enough skill may visit the latter servers. Using the Chaos Gate in the Root Towns, players travel to the various fields to battle with monsters and discover treasures and secrets. Δ - Delta Server - Level 0 Eternal City - Mac Anu - The City of Water The first Root Town players end up in upon first gating in or creating an account. This town contains the basic buildings, such as a Save Shop and a Bank. This town also houses the newbie shop, where beginner level gear is bought for new players. There is a main bridge where Players usually gathered around just to hang out. To the south is a bunch of houses and a river where Players could sit and relax, along with several other shops. In one rendition of The World, South Mac Anu contained a bar. This is the most popular town that players spend time in, and being such, it's often used for the gathering of parties for dungeons, and also as the notice area for events. θ - Theta Server - Level 10 Highland City - Dun Loireag - The City in the Sky This is the second town players could visit, once they reached a high enough level. There are more shops on this server than on Delta, but the equipment was still made for new players. This is the smallest Root Town. Players could visit the Baby Grunty or just roam across the bridges. Sometimes Players got stuck from the little amount of walking space. This town isn't very popular. Λ - Lambda Server - Level 25 Cultural City - Carmina Gadelica - The City of Night This server can only be reached upon gaining Level 25. This is where many players come to trade their items to each other, and it's become famous for the many rare items to pass through its walls. The moon could be seen from a look out spot. There were also benches and lamps, which made it sort of romantic. ∑ - Sigma Server - Level 40 Aerial City - Fort Ouph - The Flying Fortress This root town isn't very popular, but it had a castle sort of feel to it. This server also holds very few dungeons. Ω - Omega Server - Level 65 Relic City - Lia Fail - The City of Worship Also not heavily populated, like For Ouph, but being there meant that the player's level was high. This area sold some of the best equipment available for a very long time, until Phi server and certain new dungeons were released. Φ - Phi Server - Twilight Pass Twilight Town A mysterious town with an arena. A Twilight Pass obtained from Crystal Castle would allow a player to warp to the Phi Server. There was a castle as well, but an NPC blocked the doorway. This area was one of only two places in the game to provide you with the strongest armor and weapons available. Several players obtained NPC pets which live in Phi server, in a place called The Petting Zoo. Alpha, Beta, ??? There were 3 limited edition root towns labeled Alpha, Beta, and ???, which were used for the Fullmetal Alchemist event, when The World was themed on Alchemy. They were later removed after the event was over. Category:The World 2D Category:History Category:Areas